The seven deadly shen gong wu
by chen-yi-champion
Summary: the seven deadly sins are now wu. new oc element of ice chap three is here and it is short....i am adding by end of week hopefuly
1. intro to sins

Chapter 1 new elements new character new wu…s 

Northern china, the sacred xiaolin temple guardians of shen-gong-wu have resided n here for 1500 years.

(good opening huh? I like it but hey… several of my she-gong-wu are in my profile but new ones are in this chapter.

"Students," said a tall bald man in a blue and gray uniform "this is our new teammate."

A short boy with a strangely large head looked up "um master Fung?" asked Omi, his name "where is he?"

"shroud of shadows!" a tall figure in the standard dragon wear appeared out of thin air. His sash was a dark blood red compared to his orange robes. He had dark brown hair around his ears, and had deep blue eyes, he was a bigger guy, but it seemed mostly muscle.

"do not do that!" shouted Kimiko a dark haired Japanese girl.

Omi was still on the ground panting.

A blond haired cowboy, and a street talking Brazilian boy walked on to the scene on clays hat dojo konocho cho was shouting:

"new shen gong wu" he supersized the five hopped on while Kimiko opened the ancient scroll.

"the snowflake lens creates sloth" said the new kid "laziness, nothing ever gets done."

"right, and there are six more like it." said dojo "way to go Zolo."

"your name's Zolo?" asked Kimiko (kimi)

"for this week."

They continued to fly south towards south Africa.

"I know a guy down here. it's still very segregated over here though. So don't say any thing unless you are positive it offends NO ONE!" said Zolo.

"okay, okay" said raimundo "where is the wu?"

"its over there in the river-

"it's in the river?" asked kimi "why hide it there? I mean wouldn't wash away?"

"no" said Zolo "it was hidden inside of the boulder near three drop falls."

"doesn't that mean that the water would have more force to scrape it down?" asked omi

"Omi!" said raimundo " dig it up! What don't you get!"

"Raimundo no need to get quizzie." said omi

"Vault of whispers!" said Zolo and took out a small gold box with lips on the front a gray-ish cocoon surrounded rai, and no one heard his screams. "omi I think you mean 'don't get testy'. Okay?"

"okay."

Dojo landed near a small oasis and pulled a small gold square with a blue spiky circle in the middle and a small blue ridge arcing the circle.

"Third arm sash!" Shouted Jack Spicer (a/n I'm not sure who has what but I'm trying) the blue arm grabbed on to the wu and zolo grabbed dojo before he was pulled away.

"Xiaolin showdown!" shouted zolo " a tsunami" he added as katnappe grabbed on to jack's sash

"Deal" said jack" my third arm sash-

"Against kat's tangle web comb, dojo's sphere of yun and my circle of serpents" said zolo

"purr-fect" said katnappe "the game is waterfall rise first to the top of four levels wins"

"and each level gets more difficult!" said dojo "ooo! I'm all tingly my second showdown"

"um does he remember when he ate me?" asked omi

"you had a dojo showdown?" asked clay

"Quiet" said Rai now out of his bubble

The water fall grew bigger spread apart dojo was on one side with zolo, and katnappe was with jack.

"Gong yi tam pai"

A little long I know but review and let me know what you think I need to finish thinking up my showdown but suggestions are appreciated but not necessary. Peace out rock on. ()


	2. chap 2

Chapter two.: the secret of the seven deadly sins…. I mean shen gong wu

DiScLaImEr: I don't own this show though I would love to. Oh and this is for chapter one also!

Dojo and zolo katnappe and jack Circle of serpents vs. tangle web comb sphere of yun third arm sash

Waterfall obstacle course four levels for the snow flake lens

"Gong yi tam pai"

(author's scroll a/sc circle of serpents: a metal ring which looks like a coiled cobra with it's hood spread allows you to summon any type of snake however they can not mortally wound your opponent the seven deadly s-g-w will be revealed later.)

"sphere of yun!" shouted dojo and trapped jack in a bubble he rolled down the falls

" tangle web !" shouted katnappe she pulled jack up to the second level and then climbed up the web.

"circle of serpents!" shouted zolo the water underneath them started the bubble up and a water dragon lifted them to the third level but a log smashed the dragon out from under them "Wudai wall of ice!" the monk had laid out a ramp of ice in front of himself and the dragon and an ice cage in front of katnappe but the logs and branches kept falling on her and her super kittens which were trying to keep them away.

He fell of the back of the ramp unconscious, dojo grew and flew them to the top just as katnappe had broken the cage and made jack fall on her.

"Wet fur wet fur nana nana nana!" shouted rai

"did you addle his brain?" asked clay

"No look!" said zolo weakly o dojo's back a strange figure in dark robes similar to the monk's own had the woozy shooter, he then disappeared .

"foolish child!" shouted wuya "did you sell shen gong wu again!"

"I don't remember" said jack he grabbed katnappe and threw her into the hovercar he had hidden in the bushes.

"rai? RAI?" shouted Kimiko "oh well"

"mirror" said zolo half asleep

Dojo started to fly towards the temple, and clays used the reversing mirror on rai, but he was still to dizzy to say anything other than groans.

"master fung!" shouted clay "we won the snowflake lens!"

They had lain zolo in the spare room, and looked for the master monks, but, they could not be found.

"let us rest and then search at daylight" said omi

"I agree little buddy" said clay they can't have gone somewhere without leavin' a clue a' some kind"

"Rai's already asleep" said kimi "and I'm heading there my self"

They all went to there rooms, but omi stayed awake thinking:

'he is already a great master of ice. If I could control my element, I would far surpass anything, or one, that got in my way! I shall learn this mastery in the morning.'

He went to sleep, and dreamed of defeating--

"Omi!" shouted zolo "wake up I made breakfast!"

Omi washed his face and went to dine, what he saw made him fall back wards.

"Yo, dude are you okay?" asked raimundo

Omi got up and sat down, as he did the figure made of ice disappeared.

"uh," zolo gave a weak chuckle "I borrowed the orb of tornami, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all" said omi, and taking his chance "I want to learn the amazing mastery you have of your element!"

"I can't, I known ice you know water you can use ice but not to a full extent."

"Uh zolo" said Kimiko blushing and batting her eye lashes "breakfast if you don't mind I am so hungry for fresh made eggs."

"EGGS!" shouted omi "BUT I'M A VEGATARIAN!"

"Shush." said zolo calmly "I made a break fast stir fry. Onions ,green peppers cheese, and some spices. Oh and I have imitation eggs."

"Imitation …eggs?" said omi while zolo put down giant omelets in front of clay raimundo and Kimiko.

"Um" said Kimiko sweetly "you forgot my coffee please"  
Corey put down coffee in front of everyone with sugar and milk in separate bowls. He also set down mugs of tea in front of everyone, with plates of toast.

"Thanks" said clay Kimiko and raimundo at the same time.

Zolo put down an omelet down by omi and seven little chicks as well,.

"but where did the chick--

"Gullet of gluttony! Wu number two, Japan hurry!"

Omi had eaten almost none of his omelet, while the others were almost finished. 

"We only have half an hour before it reveals itself---

"No crystal glasses thank you very much" and he, raimundo, put the glasses in their case having finished his breakfast.

"when they were flying to the northern islands of the archipelago, they read the scroll:

A/Sc the gullet of gluttony, the one of the seven representing gluttony. It makes people focus on food so they gain weight ten times faster then they normally would, and the triples what the would normally eat. This is probably the most favorable of the seven because the weight gain is in the form of balanced muscle.

(I'm going to stop there because I can't think of a showdown and I need to think of some new elemental techniques. Thank you. Rock on. Peace out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown, but I do own my o/c but his name is by onepiece's zolo (showdown hint)

Okay thanks to one review I am adding a new chapter

Okay at Wudai they each get a new attack, this will come up in this chappie so please just relax:

Omi: Wudai neptune water

Rai: Wudai star wind

Clay :Wudai crater earth

Kimiko : Wudai mars fire

Zolo: (zolo is a chen-yi-champion, he has learned five Wudai techniques and hat has let him advance p.s. will explain later) his apprentice technique is glacier fist, Wudai wall of ice, Wudai blizzard, Wudai weather blast, Wudai razor

Okay we now continue

They landed on the island of Honshu (spell check) the furthest north of the islands. They were in a forest of bamboo. The saw nothing extraordinary until they came to uncharted territory.

"well," said dojo "master dashi hid it about half a mile up, but we should get their quicker because I brought the silver manta ray!"

They got in the jet, and flew over the unsurpassable wall of bamboo.

"The gullet, did it affect the bamboo?" asked clay

"Yes" said dojo "and I bet it's affected the pandas too"

"like the 8 demon wu?" asked zolo

"yeah but worse"

(authors ideas: jca x-over)

They land when the bamboo grew thinner but not by much.

"look!" clay ran over and picked up what looked like an open mouth full of sharp teeth. At the same time jack grabbed at it.

"yo hick boy showdown time!" he shouted "stay in the bamboo, first to come out the end of the forest wins!"

"My third arm sash against your lotus twister!"

"fine" said jack " but I call an war battle! Three at once! Your fist of tebigong and eye of dashi for my jet bootsu and monkey staff"

"LETS GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Jack Clay Lotus twister V.S third arm sash Jet bootsu fist of tebigong Monkey staff eye of dashi

First to clear the forest wins.

"gong yi tem pai!"

"jet bootsu and monkey staff!" shouted jack "lotus twister!"

He jumped and jetted around the trees and around clay, he couldn't move at all

"Wudai crater earth!" clay's hands and feet turned to solid rock and brought up mountains of rubble. Jack let go but clay was covered so completely he could barely move let alone summon an element after jack won, clay was dug up bandaged and let to sleep in his room.

"so I guess wuya is still teaching him" said omi "they have about ten wu, since she's solid that give her some power but not a parking"

"lot?" asked raimundo

"no not parking lot, just parking."

"you mean lot little dude it means many,… well basically" said rai "we lost horribly, and he stole the manta ray!"

"Why did we use the manta ray? Asked Kimiko "why didn't you fly?"

"well…" said dojo "if I flew, I would have been attacked by the bamboo, they still have very powerful magic."

"I get it" said clay "they learned to find food by attacking animals, that's why there aren't any around."

"tongue of saipeng" said omi "pandas of the sacred forest, I request some information on the secrets you hold"

Zolo was over at the furthest wall from omi, he put his hand on the bamboo and it started to pull him in like a constrictor, along with everyone else.

"Wudai MA---

Kimiko couldn't finish her attack, and neither could any one else put zolo was already in side the wall.

"Wudai crater earth!" clay shouted and rock pillars broke the vines of everyone's except zolo who couldn't be seen.

"Orb of tornami!" shouted omi "Wudai ice!"

A beam of ice shout out of the orb and went straight to zolo, he pulled himself out with his chi energy. He was panting and sputtering, but still took the tongue of saipeng from omi.

"great sacred, most wise" cough cough sputter "of the bamboo forest, request your sacred help those of he elemental dragons let us free." he stopped coughing stood up and walked into the wall and out the other side, the others followed suit and raimundo being the last one out said:

"forgive us we are truly sorry, and very thankful, to all of you."

He walked through the wall.

This is short but I want to start explaining a little bit of this next chapter.  
Next chap. Cloak of saipeng, and wuya's P.o.V 


End file.
